Strawberry Sweet
by rare-n-unforgettable
Summary: ONESHOT Kai smells like strawberries, leaving Rei in a daze. Based on a dream I had once and some past events. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Super fluffish. Yesh, fluffy.


**Okay, this is just what happens when I eat too much chocolate, drink too much caffine and stay up way too late and the fact that this is dedicated to a deceased friend of mine, yeah I know he can't read it but I'm too hyper to care!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. But I DO own a cat that scratches her butt on trees...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei's eye lids slowly lifted as his lungs filled with the sweet scent of strawberries. A sly smile curved his lips and he sat up, peeling off the blankets on his bed. This was his favourite way of waking. He felt lucky,waking at the smell of strawberries and falling asleep with the source of the beautiful scent in his face.

He loved the smell of smell of Kai.

Leaving the bedroom, he went to the kitchen to find his boyfriend sitting at the table reading. Kai had the wonderous smell of the forbidden fruit Rei loved so much filling the entire room, causing him to feel a little lightheaded. He walked over to the table, still smiling, and sat in the chair opposite Kai.

"Good morning." Crimson eyes looked up from the book to gaze at him. "Sleep well?"

Rei only nodded, smiling. He was in deep thought, wondering how he ended up here. He wondered how he was lucky enough to be with Kai while so many fangirls dreamed of doing what he did every day. The memories of the great nights he spent with the Russian strawberry sent chills up his spine.

Though, he didn't always think of Kai as a sweet strawberry sex-god. Kai was more of a lemon. But Rei loved him, even if he was sour and bitter. Not that it matters anymore. Kai isn't a lemon anymore. He's a strawberry. That thought made him laugh a little, catching Kai's attention for a split second before he returned his gaze back to his Russian book.

Rei frowned as he inhaled a deep breath of the smoldering aroma, aware that a pair of crimson eyes watched his every move.

"Does something stink?" Kai asked, sniffing the air.

The neko-jin blushed and shook his head, his smile returning.

"You're awefully quiet this morning," his Russian lover pointed out, "Cat got your tounge?"

Rolling his eyes at Kai's joke, but he ruefully admitted, "You smell... delicious."

"As in tasty?" Kai hedged.

"Yes."

"I'm not sure what I think of that." Kai's eyebrows pulled together in mock frustration."Since you're pretty much a cat and cats love fish. Then I must smell like a dead fish to you, Rei. I love your smell. And since we're going by the things we like to eat, you smell like strawberries."

"_I_ smell like strawberries?" Rei had never seen him get so worked up over nothing before.

The older boy's face was serene and honest, "Yes."

"Well, thank you," Rei left the table to raid the fridge that was closer to Kai than he was capable of bearing, "And I'm sorry but _you_ are the one that smells like strawberries, not me."

"Wait, kittens don't like strawberries," Kai said innocently, pulling Rei away from the fridge and into his lap.

The breath-teaking scent of Kai was much stronger now as Rei sat comfortably in his lap. The scent made him almost faint. Kai smirked with pleasure at the obvious power he held over the raven-haired beauty.

"I wonder..." Rei leaned in and kissed him with the lightest touch, then proceded to lick both of his lips as if tasting Kai himself. "Hmm..." he smacked his lips together and nodded, smiling once again, "Yep."

"Yeah, what?"

Rei sighed, pressing his forehead to Kai's as they stared at eachother. "I was right. You taste as great as you smell. Strawberry sweet."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**I'm waiting for it... the... WTF!!! that everyone says mentally after thay read a dumb fic. I know I shoudn't have negative thoughts but this is my first actual oneshot. Review are apreciated.**

**Flames will be used to melt Kai's icy heart.**


End file.
